Shuffle Me Baby!
by OhSOglam
Summary: Songfics, all from the shuffle button on my iPod. I've got it all Drama, Humor, Romance, Parody etc. Mostly BobbyAlex but the gangs all here. Rating may change.
1. Belief

Someone on this site did a series with the songs they randomly shuffled from their iPod...I wish I could give them credit for this idea but I don't remember the name. So, as soon I figure out who that is I'll credit them. If you know please tell me.

**Disclaimer**: Bobby and Alex aren't mine…Oh how I wish they were.

Whatever song I come across when its shuffled is what I'll write about.

Step right up Mr. Mayer!

Belief 

_The brutality never stops_. This was the thought going through Bobby Goren head. The series of cases had been getting so hard to take. He looked across the desk at his beautiful partner Alex Eames.

_Is there anyone who _

_Ever remembers changing their mind from _

_The paint on a sign? _

_Is there anyone who really recalls _

_Ever breaking rank at all _

_For something someone yelled real loud one time_

It was still a fresh wound…almost losing Alex. He couldn't help feeling guilty. He has been pushing her away the past few days. Alex sensed someone's eyes on her and lifted her gaze to meet Bobby's.

_Everyone believes _

_In how they think it ought to be _

_Everyone believes _

_And they're not going easily _

_Belief is a beautiful armor _

_But makes for the heaviest sword _

_Like punching underwater _

_You can never hit who you're trying for_

She saw pain flash across his eyes. She knew he wasn't coping well with the news of his mother's cancer. All the anger from this past confrontation with Bobby had melted away. But Alex still didn't know how to make it easier for Bobby, he needed an escape from his job but unfortunately MCS needs their star team. Bobby took one last look at her, got up from his desk and took a file to Logan.

_Some need the exhibition _

_And some have to know they tried _

_It's the chemical weapon _

_For the war that's raging on inside _

She reached for a piece of scratch paper and wrote a quick note and placed it on top of Bobby's leather notebook. She continued to work upon his return.

_Everyone believes _

_From emptiness to everything _

_Everyone believes_

_And no one's going quietly _

_We're never gonna win the world _

_We're never gonna to stop the war _

_We're never going to beat this _

_If belief is what we're fighting for_

Bobby glanced down at the piece of paper. A smile tugged at his lips when he read 'Walk in the Park?' – Me. By this time Alex was peering at him from under her long bangs to study his reaction. He grabbed both their coats and tossed Alex's on her desk. She smiled and followed him out the door.

This is when Alex Eames's knew that they would be okay.


	2. Da Dip

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill

1PP 

5:37 P.M.

Alex Eames was finishing up her paper work when Carolyn Barek came sat in her partner's empty desk.

"Alex, we actually have a free weekend. Let's go out tonight. I mean isn't your sister in town?" asked Carolyn.

"Yeah, but I don't know I'm kinda of.." Alex was cut off by a male voice. She turned around and saw Mike Logan.

"Aw, come on Alex. They just opened a new club downtown…Bobby even said he'd go." Whined Mike.

She arched her eyebrow in surprise.

"Well he said he would go if you were going." Confessed Mike.

Then Alex remembered that Bobby and her agreed on doing something together tonight.

Well I'd pay big money to see Goren dance so, alright, what time are we meeting up? Said Alex who seemed much more excited now.

"8:30." Said Carolyn.

Alex's apartment

8:00

Alex was jolted out over he daydream by a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Carolyn on the other side.

"Ready to go? We're just gonna meet the guys there. Bobby's gonna have a heart attack when he sees you!" said Carolyn.

Alex's sister Emily was trying desperately to hold back a laugh.

Alex was in tight dark jeans with three-inch stiletto heels and a black fitted halter-top. Carolyn was wearing lighter jeans with a red top and heels. Emily was wearing cropped jean capris with wedges and a brown halter top.

Alex rolled her eyes at the Bobby comment. "Let's go."

Club Rush

8:30

The five walked into the club…it was incredible. Tons of people had showed up for the opening of the club. The loud music pulsated through Alex's body. She found a small-secluded table in the corner for them to sit.

"This is amazing. Ready Mike?" said Carolyn pulling Mike to the dance floor.

Alex looked around for her sister and saw that she was already on the dance floor with a young guy.

Alex recognized the song and starting laughing. It was a remix to an old song. Bobby looked a bit uncomfortable at the club. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the crowded dance floor. Alex immediately got into the song and moved her hips to the beat.

_This goes out to all the women in the world, especially her._

_You know it don't even matter your age; it don't even matter your color. _

_Yo, fellas, I ain't forgettin' 'bout y'all. _

_This is for everybody who like to dance. _

_Just listen to what I'm sayin' and do it, and take a chance._

Bobby quickly followed her lead. The two got closer when the chorus came.

_I put my hand upon your hip, when I dip, you dip, we dip _

You put your hand upon my hip, when you dip, I dip, we dip 

_I put my hand upon your hip, when I dip, you dip, we dip _

_You put yours, and I put mine, and we can dip down low and roll and grind!_

By this time Alex's back and hips were flush against Bobby's and the two were grinding to the song. Alex could feel Bobby's warm breath against her neck. It was getting heating very quickly. He leaned down and murmured into her ear, "If I knew you were such a good dancer, Alex, I would have taken you dancing a while ago." With that Alex lost all control and turned her head and met Bobby's lips with hers. The kiss started out slow but quickly grew into something more passionate. Alex opened her mouth to Bobby's tongue that was begging for entry. They continued the kiss until the need for oxygen became persistent. Alex pulled back and continued dancing.

Bobby watched Alex's face creep into a smirk.

"What?" whispered Bobby.

"On nothing. I'm glad we listened to Carolyn for once." Said Alex. She continued to dance with Bobby for a few more songs. Alex thought to herself _'I definitely got my money's worth._

AUTHORS NOTE: More coming. Da Dip is by Freak Nasty.


	3. I Love College

**Disclaimer: **Not mine…wish they were though. I'm leaving for college in two weeks….this explains my choice of song and the source of my inspiration. The song is I Love college by Astor Roth

**25****th**** AVENUE  
12:45 AM **

"This is exactly why I dread stakeouts," huffed Alex Eames.  
"…and that would be because?" countered her partner Bobby Goren, while quickly scanning the activity of the street, chalked full of apartments that contained one of their main suspects.  
"Usually it's a waste of time that brings us no valuable information and with it brings a full bladder of coffee."

With that comment Bobby shook his head. Over the next few minutes that increasingly dull roar of a party in one of the first floor apartments, was beginning to sound more like a concert.

"We should go check that out," motioning to the huge group of college girls entering the building, "I'm sure there have been plenty of noise complaints concerning that already." stated Bobby.

Eames following his gaze and in a teasing tone replied, "You really need to stop using the job to pick up women Bobby." Goren blushed at her comment.  
"Come on, I was just thinking it would give us something to do.. We've been here for four hours and I doubt he is going to show tonight." defended Goren.

Not wanting to sit in the car any longer Eames replied, "Okay. But it's ONLY because I think my bottom is numb from sitting here so long."

Goren and Eames exit the car and follow a small group of people who look like they are going to this major party that is in progress. They barely make it through the door to the apartment complex before the music can already be heard.

_I wanna go to college for the rest of my life  
Sip Banker's Club and drink Miller Lite  
On Thirsty Thursday and Tuesday Night Ice  
And I can get pizza a dollar a slice_

After following the small group towards the source of the entire ruckus, the smell of beer hits their noses. Scattered around the apartment are what looked to be 50 + people.

"I cannot believe how many people are crammed in here!" yelled Eames over the music. They continued to snake through past the beer pong tables and the making out couples on the couch. Goren looked for someone who looked like they were sober and asked "Who's party is this and where can I find them?"

"Who are you?" asked the redhead.  
"I'm the owner of the apartment. I was hoping my niece and nephew wouldn't disobey me and actually throw a party," Said Bobby quickly, hoping he covered all his bases. "Where are they?"

The girl didn't say anything and pointed to the first bedroom door. Eames and Goren walked down the hallway and were greeted by the smell of weed. Not bothering to knock, Eames opened the door. Four of five guys were camped out with a couple of blunts.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded one of the guys.

"You must be Jason." said Eames while pulling out their badges.

Immediately after finding out they were cops Jason stood up, "Look, I.."

Eames held up here hand. "Save it, I don't care, we have better things to do than to haul college kids in. Hand over the weed…ALL OF IT. We're breaking up this party; we've had way too many noise complaints."

Goren and Eames reenter the main part of the living space to see a couple of very wasted girls dancing on the dining room table, and one was already missing her shirt and was clad on in her bra.

_danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked  
Drink my beer and smoke my weed but my good friends is all I need  
Pass out at 3, wake up at 10, go out to eat then do it again_

Man, I love college, ay!  
And I love drinking, ay!  
I love women, ay!  
Man, I love college

Goren wandered over to the speakers and pulled the plug, "ALRIGHT, PARTY'S OVER!" yelled Goren pulling out his badge, while Alex was opening all the doors to get everyone out. Soon after clearing everyone out Eames looked at her watch realizing it was already close to 1:30 AM. They went back to the car. After settling back in her set Eames sighed and said, "Those girls are going to be so embarrassed in the morning, trust me I know." Right away she cursed herself wishing she had a filter. It must have to do with the half gallon of coffee she had consumed within the last hour.

"Is THAT why you we're voted Prom Queen? Man I would have w…" said Goren, who at the moment had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Finish that sentence and you will be walking funny tomorrow morning." threatened Alex.

Remaining silent, Goren drove back to the station with a very naughty mental picture that concerned his current passenger.


End file.
